


Do Something

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...me, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lance!, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Sloppy Makeouts, Unsafe Sex, kuro - Freeform, porn with a little plot, probably other tags but idk what they are rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: Lance has troubles sleeping and Kuro has an idea on how to help...___It looked so pretty against his skin, turning it from olive toned to a warm palette of multi-colored hues and pigments. Like a stain glass mosaic that glistened with the sweat beading and sliding down his body.Like all the pillows and blankets from storage. The softest plush that gave so easily when he pressed against it. Kneading into it and earning little whimpers and cries for his efforts. He could curl up in it forever- knew every little spot that made for the best noises and would drive him mad...Still things that belonged to him. Things he had claimed for himself by necessary means.Somethings he had to steal from others, some he persuaded away with soft words and delicate touch. Other times- all he had to do was press in the right way and he’d have whatever he wanted. But he wasn’t always in the mood to take take take. Sometimes he could share, give away as much as he had taken.Mine Mine Mine





	1. Chapter 1

The castle was currently in it’s night cycle. Drifting in a lazy orbit around a cluster of newborn stars and some highly fluorescent gasses.

It was a long day and it was probably going to be a long night…

Half of the castle’s population either had insomnia or nightmares. It was common that someone was awake even when everyone was exhausted enough to pass out all night.

Tonight, Lance wasn’t having it. He’d laid down for ten minutes and he’d been shaken through and through by one of the worst nightmares he’d had in awhile. He’d ripped out of his bed and curled up on the floor for a half hour before his panic attack faded enough for him to wander away from his room.

That’s when he found Kuro, lounging in front of a big window nursing a bruised hand and contemplative stare. One shared glance, exchanged smiles of sympathy- and they wandered off together towards Kuro’s room.

It was one of the smaller rooms- probably a child’s room actually. It was sequestered away from the others much to some shared chagrin. The upside was the window view. It was the only bedroom with a window that looked out at space and beyond.

Normally they would sit with their back against the bed and watch the stars. Sometimes talk about, sometimes just sit and prove what was real or not. They had to cope somehow- and there was a new dent in the wall when Lance walked in.

Tonight, Lance wanted to move. Had to move. Get all that nerve wracking adrenaline out before he was hyperventilating again. He couldn’t sit down, so he started pacing back and forth and worrying his hands. Kuro sat cross-legged on the bed and watched while he nurse his flesh hand near his chest. Split knuckle and bruised but fine enough, better than the alternative probably.

Kuro watched Lance pace back and forth, letting the pattern work to soothe himself as well. This wasn’t a common occurrence but he was familiar enough with Lance by now to know that these things were normal, and best to let him work it out. Although there were preferable methods…

“Why not dance around or something? Do some exercise?” he suggested and flicked a clawed hand, quirking his brow. :Lance rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to face the other.

“I’m not Keith. Can’t just…”he waved his hands around in wild gestures, “can’t just train it away…and can’t do any dancing right now I’m not feeling it.”

It was Kuro’s turn to roll his eyes, scooting forward to lean off the edge of the bed towards Lance, “Well pacing isn’t going to do anything for ya, gotta get your mind off of it not get stuck in a loop.” he crossed his arms and judged Lance with his yellow eyes.

Lance growled in frustration and pulled at his hair, something that put a warm fuzzy feeling in Kuro’s gut. The paladin spun to face him and stuck a finger out accusingly, “Do something about it? Like what punch a wall? Yeah sure I’ll just!” he whipped around and started pressing his fists into the metal, grinding his teeth and curling his nose.

Kuro watched, amused and curious. He shook out his hand and looked between the dried blood and the frustrated paladin. Obvious Lance was pent up and coiled tight enough he could snap a piece of steel in half. And Kuro didn’t really have any answers for him other than…well…things did come to mind.

Kuro stood up slowly, a downright predatory smile working its way onto his face. Lance was still pressing his knuckles into the wall when Kuro slid up behind him, pressing them fluch chest to back and working a clawed hand over the smaller male’s chest, “Lance~ You’re going to get nowhere like this….”

Lance shuddered and let out a small breath, eyes going comically wide before he pushed back against Kuro and mumbled under his breath. Mumbling became a low whimper when Kuro pressed lips against his fluttering pulse.

“Hm? What’s that little blue?” Kuro nipped at the tender skin and moved up towards Lance’s ear, a low timbered purr creeping out of him.

“Hmmm, I said…ha..” Lance bowed his back and wrapped an arm around Kuro’s neck, “Do something about it…”

Kuro’s face split into another feral grin. He dipped his claws lower and scrapped at the hem of Lance’s shirt before sliding upwards and dragging the claws against goose flesh. “Oh little Blue…you have no idea…” Kuro trailed off with little licks and nips to Lance’s shoulder and neck before biting down on the meat of Lance’s neck,making the other moan and writhe.

_oh- the things I plan to do to you_


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah...ah..ah!” 

The room was bathed in the dim lights of synthetic lights- things meant to mimic christmas lights and they were completely Pidge’s idea. All colors to match the paladins including Shiro and Kuro with different shades of purple. 

_ It looked so pretty against his skin, turning it from olive toned to a warm palette of multi-colored hues and pigments. Like a stain glass mosaic that glistened with the sweat beading and sliding down his body. _

It was pretty much the only light Kuro needed, he preferred it over the harsh glare of the rooms actually lights. That, and it was nicer to look out the window and be able to see without a glare.

“Hah..Kuro!~” 

He had a nice room, and it was well lived in by now. Everyone had pitched in to help decorate with souvenirs and trinkets. He had pictures of him and Shiro pinned to the wall. Various gifts and things he’d snagged when he could…

_ Like all the pillows and blankets from storage. The softest plush that gave so easily when he pressed against it. Kneading into it and earning little whimpers and cries for his efforts. He could curl up in it forever- knew every little spot that made for the best noises and would drive him mad... _

Oddly enough, for everything he’d put into the room to make it his own...he had a lot of someone else’s stuff.

“Oh...oh goood Kuro please...don’t stop…”

Like the little fish figurines that appeared between his books, or the poster on his wall. The various clothes lying around or piled up in the corner. Thing’s that all collectively looked blue and like they belong more in an aquarium gift shop rather than his bedroom in space.

_ Still things that belonged to him. Things he had claimed for himself by necessary means.Somethings he had to steal from others, some he persuaded away with soft words and delicate touch. Other times- all he had to do was press in the right way and he’d have whatever he wanted. But he wasn’t always in the mood to take take take. Sometimes he could share, give away as much as he had taken.  _

There was a particular part of his room that didn’t belong to him. It was small, the whole room was small but that part had to be tucked into a corner, just beneath the window where the walls meet. It was a neat mess of books and pencils, all the things someone would need to write to their hearts content. Scrawled in every book was a familiar handwriting that was not Kuro’s- and only some of it he had read himself. It wasn’t always for him to see- but he could always watch the author whenever he liked.

_ Words words words. Always speaking or thinking. Sometimes it was nice to hear him go on and on...whispering or mumbling. Gasping out and keening in pleasure. Kuro also loved when it was dead silent, when he could make all the words stop and clear his head of all else beside the pleasure and the pressure. Open mouth panting, chest heaving and back arched beautifully as he pressed in deeper or pulled out slower. He loved it the most...when out of that dazed breathless state one thing would manage to get by… _

_ “Kuro…”  _ Lance breathed, thighs trembling and head thrown back. He was arched and taught as a string, hands pinned and tied above his head with a length of soft fabric that maybe have been an altean scarf once…

His body was littered in lovebites and soft bruises- hand prints on his hips and some lovely hickies on his neck that were deepening with every new bit of attention Kuro would lavish onto them. He looked gorgeous laid out on the nest of soft fabrics and downy pillows. Every bit as soft as his skin… Kuro was addicted to it.

“Laaance~”  Kuro purred back- grinning with delight as he ran his clawed hand along the shivering muscles presented to him, his flesh hand and dull nails were three fingers in and knuckle deep, enough to keep Lance going  _ for hours. _ “What is it baby? Need something?”

Lance moaned- half pleasure half annoyance. “You..ah..you asshole…” he began to laugh but it turned into breathy whines when Kuro crooked his fingers at just the right spot. “Ooooohhh- oh god don’t stop please fuck don’t...Kuro don’t stop..”

Kuro nodded, eyes laser focused on every little detail as he wrecked Lance. He loved this, he craved it. Being able to make his boy cum on just three fingers and some pretty words… he live like this forever. 

But someone had some other ideas.

“Kuro..please..” Lance looked at through his lashes, looking damn near to tears and panting harshly though thoroughly abused lips.Kuro slipped his fingers out and crawled forward, leaning over and pressing soft kisses onto the bruised skin. He wiped his hand off on the blankets before trailing both up Lance’s thighs and waist, feeling out all the grooves and dips that he’d already traced with his tongue.

He was gentle, he liked being gentle. He liked feeling Lance twitch and squirm beneath him as he cupped his face and licked at his lips instead of taking what he wanted as he pleased. _ Let me in… _ he would mean, and Lance would mewl and whine and open up for him like the prettiest flower.

Lance kissed in a lot of different and delicious ways. Panicked, passionate, teasing, tempting…

Begging. He could beg with his tongue. Guide Kuro around till he got what  _ he  _ wanted from the other.Drive him made with his muffled cries and gasps and the way he would jerk and buck at even the slightest touch of skin to skin.

Kuro drew back, eyes shut and chest heaving. He was straddling Lance now, hands smoothing away tear tracks on Lance’s face. He kissed those away, trailing down and laving at the largest of his possessive tendencies. This gave them a chance to catch their breath, gave Lance a chance to find his voice.

“Kuro...I want it now please? Please…” Lance moved his head around to get Kuro back to facing him, wiggling his hips and clamping his teeth on his bottom lip when he managed to rub his aching cock against Kuro’s hip. Lance wasn’t the only one affected- Kuro doubled over and his shoulders shook with the effort it took to not grind his own dick against Lance’s. As tempting as it was… there was a better option presented.

He set to work on the restraints, freeing Lance’s hands and rubbing feeling back into them. He pulled one his mouth and pressed quick kisses over each knuckle. It took a little rearranging, but he got them settled at the head of the bed. His back was pressed to the frankly  _ freezing  _ headboard- (he grimaced and curled up his nose and Lance gave into a laughing fit that made Kuro go all fuzzy in the chest), Lance was sitting in his lap with a leg on either side of him and hands braced on his shoulders. 

Lance was breathless, face flushed like the rest of his lovely body… from here Kuro could look up at him and admire the divine being he was.

“Kuro~ Come on…” Lance rolled his hips in a teasing motion- careful to keep distance, to close and he wouldn’t be able to stop. Kuro laughed and cupped his face for another soft kiss, running his clawed hand from neck to hip- dragging his claws across the plane of Lance’s chest and snagging a sensitive bud and stealing whatever Lance had to say next.

One thumb rubbing circles on Lance’s cheek, the other guide him to lean back and smoothed down through his happy trail.Lance ran his hands through Kuro’s hair and watched as he leant forward and kissed at his tummy and hips before one almost saccharine kiss to the tip of Lance’s cock, smearing precum over his lips and beaming at sight of Lance’s face contorting and a positively  _ wrecked  _ shout escaping him. 

Lance used his grip on Kuro’s hair to yank his head up for an ardent and feral kiss. Kuro was helpless to stop him from swiping his tongue across his lips and gather the bitter precum before thrusting his tongue into Kuro’s mouth. He practically sobbed, willing and pliant as Lance fucked his mouth with his own cum and tongue.

When Lance pulled way, satisfied with his work, Kuro was a mess, Hands grasping for any purchase he could get and chest rattling with the purr that Lance had coaxed out of him. His mouth hanging open and drool clinging to his chin. 

Lance laughed, running his hands over Kuro’s shoulder while he pressed completely unapologetic kisses and kitten licks to Kuro’s throat and chin. “Should have just fucked me…” he whispered before nibbling an ear lobe and earning himself a throaty growl that went straight to his already weeping dick.

“That...that was the plan yeah…” Kuro rasped, letting Lance mark his own claim on Kuro’s pale skin.

_ He was magnificent...all hard muscle and rough skin. Kuro had callouses on his hand that no one could explain but did  _ things _ to Lance’s insides like nothing else could. His hair was wild like this, short black hairs plastered to his skin and his white tuft as messy as Lance’s hand could make it.  _

_ Lance’s favorite part was the way the lights made Kuro look so soft...it made his unnaturally pale skin look healthy and his yellow eyes just a little more normal.  Kuro became a real person in this room...someone with a story to be told and Lance got to help write it. _

Lance braced his hands on Kuro’s shoulders and locked eyes with him.

“All talk big boy? Or are you  _ gonna do something about? _ ” he smirked, his own wicked streak pouring through.

Kuro’s eyes went wide for a second before he got that predatory grin that excited Lance from his head to his toes. One moment he was straddling Kuro’s thighs, the next he was being held up with arm and watching as Kuro slicked up his dick and positioned it with the other.

_ Claws...always so careful with them. Kuro never went too far unless lance told him too, never cut to deep or gripped to tight. Once Lance convinced him to wrap his hand around the column of his throat, bent back and riding his dick with all the frenzy of some pent up sexual desires. Kuro had agreed...and Lance never called him out on never putting any  _ real  _ pressure against his throat. _

Lance moaned, purposely pitching it higher and louder for Kuro. He adored it, how any little thing he did would set Kuro off. Kuro was moving slow, taking his time like always. Normally..Lance would get into the begging and pleading,  _ Oh oh please faster please! _

But right now, he wanted something different.He let himself sink slowly and cradled Kuro’s head in his hands. Whispering to him, half lidded eyes and as slurred syllables.

_ “There you go...fuck Kuro...you always fill me up just where I need it...always do so good for me..” _

The encouragement set off the purring- deep and rattling and something uniquely Kuro. Lance whispered and moaned his praises, taking as much time as he could stand. He never lied, Kuro  **did** feel amazing inside of him. Curved dick that fit snug and pressed on all the right places that made Lance’s legs tremble.

But that was nothing compared to the completely and utterly  _ blissed  _ look on Kuro’s face when he bottomed out. Lance caught his breath, hands fidgeting and not sure where they should be going.Kuro was purring and mumbling, eyes locked on the point where their hips meet and he was buried to the hilt inside of Lance. Devotion...reverence…

It made Lance’s heart do some funny things.

“Easy...hah..easy…” Lance pulled Kuro’s face to his neck,urging him to kiss and lick and take whatever he needed to be brought back down from that little place he goes when they do this…

_ Kuro was in heaven. He had to be. Tight and hot and Lance was like molten lava surrounding him on every side. He was gorgeous, skin glittering and muscles shifting under the light. It was everything Kuro could get lost in. When Lance pulled him forward, shifting around on his lap some- his eyes rolled back and he mouthed at whatever skin he came in contact with. _

_ He never just fucked Lance...he could never. It was something else altogether different and damn near  _ holy.

“Lance…” Kuro breathed his name, placing kiss after kiss against the fluttering pulse on his neck. Grazing his canines across the skin and whining when he felt nails scraping against his scalp.

“Hmm? What is it babe?” Lance was quite, soothing and subtly shifting in ways that made Kuro sob.

“Lance please...please for the love of... _ move…. _ ”

Lance laughed, bright and happy and not at all like someone who had been begging to get fucked earlier. Like someone who had a genetically enhance dick in their ass NOW. 

“Can do sweetheart…”

Lance kept his hold on Kuro’s head, still coaxing him to mouth at his chest and shoulders while he pulled himself upwards. Kuro moaned and latched onto his shoulder, shoulders shaking and hands bruising on Lance’s hips. Lance stopped just before pulling off, and then in a sudden sweep dropped himself back down with a wicked smirk.

Kuro shouted, temporarily losing his grip and leaving behind little pinpricks of blood where he broke the skin on Lance’s shoulder. Lance hissed but laughed all the same, eagerly rising back up before Kuro could get a word in edgewise.

The pace was brutal, Lance seeking nothing but pleasure as he rocked himself on Kuro’s cock. Kuro sobbed again, burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and hanging on for dear life as Lance dragged him into sweet oblivion.

Lance amped up the show too, going from breathy moans to full on high pitch keens and wails. Things that would have brought Kuro to his knees if he wasn’t already succumbed, Kuro was purring and growling, sucking the sweat and salt off of Lance’s skin and sobbing into it each time Lance decided to drop down in a particularly rough way.

That’s all that could be heard, needy whining and and wet sobs and the occasional laugh from either person.The wet slap of skin on skin and the shifting of the fabrics beneath them. Kuro became more and more guttural and feral with each thrust and pitch.

“Oh god! Kuro!” Lance lolled his head back and gyrated, rolling his hips and hitting that sweet spot whenever he so pleased. “God Kuro yes! Fuck fuck fuck!” 

Kuro was almost howling at this point, eyes unfocused and claws leaving angry red paths on Lance’s hips. His mouth was a mess of blood, spit, and leftover cum. He whined, aching for release and jolted his hips up to meet Lance’s pace. 

Suddenly though, Lance came to a stop. His leg muscles jumped and his chest was struggling but he had a smile on his face and mischief in his eye. Kuro wanted to scream- he was so close and h just needed a little more just..and..and..

_ “Kuro... _ look at me…”

He did. Lance’s eyes were fully blown out- blue swallowed whole by his pupil. Lance’s face was slack, his skin drenched. He was beautiful…

“You wanna come?” Lance traced Kuro’s face with his index finger. Dragging it through the mess on his lips and pulling it into his own. Kuro could only nodded he was so lost for words. It felt like any second his could and would snap. Lance frowned and lightly tapped at his cheeks,”Ah ah...you gotta tell me big boy. Tell me what you want.”

Kuro whined and nuzzled into Lance’s neck again, he was trembling and stuck between his more feral noises. He wracked his cloudy head for something to say. Lance almost tried to pry him again when he felt lips moving against his neck and could hear the whispering..

“ _ Please...please mate let…” he was completely lost to his instincts. That animal side of him had taken control and it was pleading…”wanna mate..wanna breed.. let me please please… _

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. All his confidence and suavity lost to the senseless mumbling Kuro was doing. Words that made his gut flip and tumble more than anything else he;d ever said had before. 

Lance went slack, wrapping his arms around Kuro’s shoulders and giving him a kiss that he hoped would convey every emotion he was feeling. He sighed and tucked his chin over Kuro’s shoulder,”Well then go ahead...breed me baby…” he started rolling his hips, “fill me up- fuck it into me..” Kuro latched onto his shoulder and started gnawing away, hands scrambling for purchase before he was slamming Lance’s hips down.

“Fu-fuck! Ye-ye..Yes! Do it!” Lance could feel his eyes stinging and he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything other than the cock that was threatening to split him in two. Nothing but the soft whispers against his throat that promised so many things he knew wouldn’t come true…

_ “Gonna make you round...make you so fucking fat on my cock...big and soft and full of me...mine mine mine”  _ Kuro growled and wailed like a wild animal, brutally colliding with Lance.

Lance was crying, sobbing and scrambling. He writhed around until with each hit Kuro was spearing him through to his prostrate and he was seeing stars.

Lance came screaming. 

He whited out, lost to the world as his climax hit him like a freight train. His body jolting and jostling with the force of it. Kuro watched wide eyed, hips stuttering as he watched Lance fall apart above him. All it took was Lance rolling his head back and showing off all those pretty, possessive, claiming bites- his slack jaw and wide eyes, the way he tightened up around Kuro...

Kuro came with a wail, burying himself deep inside of Lance and riding out his orgasm in sputtering gasps and cries.

_ Mine mine mine... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg...


	3. Chapter 3

Lance woke up slowly. 

He was laying on the softest cloud, draped in a loose sheet and oh so very comfortable...expect his ass hurt and he was kinda afraid to move honestly.

He sighed, content as is. He let himself wake up at his body’s pace and relished in what he could tell was still afterglow. He felt the sting of bites and scratches, but nothing to bad or concerning…And now that he was actually awake he could feel an arm securely wrapped  around his waist. 

He twisted around, tangling the sheet between his leg in the process but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Like Kuro, with the sheet hanging off from his hips and looking more relaxed than Lance has ever seen him. Face slack and peaceful, chest rising and falling evenly. Lance drank it in and smiled- resting his head on Kuro’s shoulders and watching him through half lidded eyes.

Kuro became conscious the moment he felt the bed shift. An unfortunate life skill he had picked up. But he was surrounded by warmth and the familiar smell of lance and  _ home. _ He was half awake, still happily riding his own afterglow when lance shifted around to face him.

He waited to see if the other was going to speak, but the quiet was comfortable and he felt fine with it. Still though, he cracked open one and and smiled. He saw lance do the same and leant forward to press a chaste kiss to his still bruised lips. Sweet, tender...like the many he had lavished to him while cleaning them up. Like the delicate kisses he’d managed in his lust drunk state..

Lance sighed again, snuggling further into Kuro’s warmth and tangling their legs. Both were happy and satisfied…

“Love you…” 

It was a whisper...a very quiet and nervous whisper from...from Kuro.

He was still gazing at Lance, eyes tracking each detail and memorising it. The way the now dark room put deep shadows on his face...the way he relaxed and his eyes still crinkled.

Kuro was in fact, head over heels in love...and he knew he’d be damned if he didn’t say something.

Lance stilled, Kuro felt the tension in his gut rise…

And then lance was kissing him. Draped over him and lazily slotting their lips together. Making his own promises with no words said between them.

When they broke apart, they both had a shine to their eyes. Lance shook his head and buried his face into the crook of Kuro’s neck. Kuro wrapped both arms around him and curled their bodies together until not an inch of space remained.

“I love you too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a super short super sweet kinda epilogue to the main shabang.
> 
> I can't believe I just wrote that much smut...for a pairing that will never happen...dear god i hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to reacquaint myself with this theme"" but I'm still not confident enough to finish it. Although this may be the one to break the streak...I'll probably come back around sometime soon!
> 
> Edit: I came back. I lived. I laughed.I loved. I wrote a very large amount of self-indulgent and consensual Luro.  
> I earned an E rating guys!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and well received! Tell me your ideas and I'll add em into the list!


End file.
